Grade 5: Dragon
by daughterofthering
Summary: Ebony is a dragon. The last of her species, a mutant. She stays by Charles' side from beginning to end, falling for each other during their efforts to stop World War III. Can Ebony stop Charles from becoming paralyzed? Can she save the one she loves? Charles/OC M for swearing and violence.
1. Prologue

**Yo, this is the prologue. I do not own X-Men in any shape or form and I do not own Charles Xavier, no matter how much I wish I do :) This story is also posted on Wattpad under my account on it.**

Prologue Part 1

Being a mutant is hard. Especially when you know that whenever anger, pain and sadness can control your powers for you. Having to bottle every single emotion up inside of you, building up until it was just to much to handle... That's why I hate being what I am. My powers are fuelled only by emotion. My powers used to belong to an entire species. We were the Dragons. Some more powerful than others, me most powerful of all.

Powers differed greatly, but every single one of us had control over one of the elements. Mine, is ice and water. Some, had the power of telepathy, including me. A very select few had the power to shift into a human form and be able to fit into society. Others were stuck in dragon forms. All dragons had impossibly rapid healing and can heal others. But I was special.

My body worked, so that even in my human form I could change the colour of my eyes and my hair automatically. My incredibly powerful abilities however came with a price. I had a tail. A long, scaly, thick lizard tail that came from the small of my back and unfortunately, it came with a pair of leathery bat-like wings.

I would never be able to fit in. I am able to shrink my tail into my body but it was difficult to keep it hidden as it sapped my energy. My wings were easier, because I could simply use a harness to strap them down onto my back to they were flat, but it was uncomfortable and painful. I wish I didn't have to hide myself... but it was the only way.

My parents found out about my genetic 'mutation' I was abandoned within minutes.

~~~FlashBack~~~

The little girl with ebony hair stared in the mirror. Her young, brown eyes wide with curiosity and confusion. She had small, dark, navy blue wings twitching in her reflection. They were fascinating things, but why on earth were they coming out of her back?

She turned to get a better look, but she felt something cold against a foreign limb. She gasped and looked down. She cocked her head to the side like a lost puppy. First, the wings and now she had a tail too? It was far to surreal for her childish mind to understand.

"Ebony? Are you in there?" The little girl, Ebony, heard her mother on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yes, mommy." Her voice was cute and smooth.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Ebony saw the door slowly crack open and frowned.

"Sweetheart, it's time for-" Her mother froze in the doorway. She stared blankly at her seven year old daughter. She new the day would come when Ebony would become what her father was. One of _them. _

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Ebony asked innocently, " What's happening to me?"

"You are one of them." Her mother stated coldly. "Just like your father."

"What-"

"I want you out of my house." Her mother said, face red with fury.

"Mommy-"

"I am not your mother. I never was." With that, Ebony's mother grabbed her like she was a disease that needed to be eradicated. She led her daughter to the front door roughly, despite her tears and sobs.

As soon as Ebony was out in the cold, winter night, her mother slammed the door shut. Ebony was feeling confused, upset, angry, rejected and shocked all at the same time. Unfortunately, she did not know how to control her emotions, so her body shifted on instinct. Nobody heard her scream in the night as she became the dragon. A very small dragon, mind.

It scared her none the less.

~~~FlashBackOver~~~

It was years of running after that. Running from myself, learning that I had to control my emotions to control the change. My other powers would come much later. It wasn't long until I would meet the man who would save me from myself. The man I would grow to love, to cherish, to yearn for... to want to keep with every fibre of my being.

First, it was my goal to find the one man who knew a bout my kind. I had to find him and crush the information out of him. He knew my father. He tested on my father. Killed my father. I needed information and revenge. I knew a man who wanted the same revenge I did and his name was Erik Lehnsherr. He was a brother to me, but even he didn't know my true powers, my dragon form.

A/N

Like it? Hate it? I don't particularly like it... whatever...


	2. Chapter One--- Not That Kind Of Bank

Chapter One

I sat across from the French banker and next to my brother. I could smell the fear rolling off the old man. My brother however, was a different story. I could hear the hatred pulsing through his veins. This banker knew where Schmidt was. He was the man that killed Erik's father and knew of my kind. We both wanted to know where he was.

I kept my steely gaze on the old banker. My outfit was perfect for fitting in. I wore a tight black pencil skirt to my knees, a white sleeveless blouse, small classy black shoes and a feminine fitted blazer. I had morphed my teal hair into black, to fit in just a little more, and it was slicked back into a perfect bun. I also added a pair of very sophisticated glasses that framed my eyes.

I had to look the part to be the part, I guess. Erik didn't understand why, but I enjoyed being thorough. First of all, if I was to get out of here with the information I needed I needed to look as if it was my job to have it. What could be better than a secretary.

I was snapped from my thoughts by Erik placing a heavy bar of gold onto the desk. It was engraved with a Nazi Insignia. I glared heavily at it. I knew the pain it caused Erik to even look at this piece of metal, but it would help get the job done. The banker seemed offended.

"Possession of that gold is illegal," He said in French, "I should inform the police."

"Let's not play this game." Erik said confidently. He knew what he was doing... I just hoped it was the safe thing to do as well.

"Where did you get it?" The Banker asked.

"A friend." Erik stated simply.

"A friend that recommended your bank most highly. A shame if you disappoint." I said, my voice sharp and silky.

"I see..." The Banker seemed to hesitate, "Do you know our terms?"

"Of course, but you should highly consider taking ours." I scowled.

"This gold is what remains of my people. Melted from their possessions; torn from their teeth." Erik said, hatred lacing his words.

"Blood money." I sneered.

"You're going to help me find the bastards responsible for it." Erik finished, though I could feel his pride.

I sensed the banker reaching for the alarm. My eyes flashing, I forced his chair backwards so he slammed into the wall behind him. He was shocked. Scared. I smirked.

"Touch the alarm and I'll do a lot worse." I watched Erik stand and move around the desk. I followed slowly, wanting to know what he was up to. I kept the man pinned to the wall as Erik stared him in the eyes, hand gripping the bankers shirt.

"I want Schmidt. Klaus Schmidt, where is he?" He demanded. I watched the banker squirm.

"Our clients don't give addresses, we're not..."

"That kind of bank?" I supplied. I raised an eyebrow and caught Eriks gaze. I nodded subtly.

He sighed. Erik moved his fingers into a strange pinching position in front of the bankers mouth and I could hear the metal in his mouth bending and twisting. The banker tried to grab at something. I breathed in before I forced his hands down onto the chairs arms. He couldn't move.

"Metal fillings, eh?" Erik continued to pull at the mans mouth with an invisible force, "Not gold, worried someone might steal them?" I smelt the fear wash over the banker like sweat as the pain increased in his mouth.

"Argentina! Schmidt is in Argentina!" My mouth dropped, but Erik wasn't finished yet, "Villa Gesell! Please!" I grabbed Erik's arm as he continued to pull the bankers metal fillings out. He tended to get out of control at times, his rage get's the best of him. Suddenly, one of the bankers metal fillings leapt into Erik's hand. I frowned.

"Thank you." Erik breathed out as he walked over to me, "Wipe his memory when I leave." He whispered. I nodded solemnly. It was a useful power, but I was always burdened with the guilt afterwards. Erik turned to the door and resumed talking to the banker as he walked.

"I would love to kill you, so mark my words: If you warn anyone I'm coming... I will find you." On that dark note, Erik left. I also turned to the man. Now was my chance.

"Before I wipe your memory monsieur... I need to ask you a few questions." I said calmly as I sat back down. He was incredibly and inevitably terrified.

"Please, just leave me be!" He begged. I cocked my head slightly.

"Now, now monsieur. I won't harm you. I only want answers."

"I will not tell you people anything more." He tried to be strong and for that I applauded him.

"You won't have to tell me a thing. Your mind will." Before he could answer I allowed myself to delve deep into his mind.

-—――――――――――――

When I submerged I was disappointed. I had gotten a fair amount of information but not enough. This banker had a small file in the drawer to his right with my fathers name on it. It had all his bank details, phone numbers and so on in it... but my fathers dead... surely they shouldn't have all his details.

I sighed in defeat. Schmidt would know more. I was sure of it. For now I would settle with those documents. He was staring at me. His eyes glazed. I lifted my hand and held it out. My power completely wiped his memory of me and Erik. He had passed out immediately. Humans and their feeble bodies...

I gathered the documents from the drawer and stared at the name. Louis Grisham... I shoved them none to gently into my black suitcase just as the banker began to wake. I took advantage of him in his half asleep state.

"It has been very nice meeting you, monsieur, but I am afraid it's my time to leave." I smiled sweetly. I turned heel quickly and exited the room.

Erik was waiting patiently outside of the bank. I could tell he was curious. It only should have taken a few minutes, but I was sifting through that bankers mind for a good 15 minutes. I braced myself as I walked up to him.

"What took you so long?" He asked, in English this time.

"Got a little caught up on the way down." I lied. Luckily, Erik was only paying half attention somhe couldn't identify an obvious lie.

"Okay, you know where we're heading?" He said. I smirked.

"Argentina?" I asked, acting as if I didn't know.

"Argentina." He said, "Something tells me Schmidt won't be there..."

"But his associates will." I said, determined.

"They better be." He stated and I looked up at him.

"They will be there." I persisted. The banker wasn't lying about them at least.

"Of course, but will you be wearing the same old clothes?" He gestured to my current outfit and I smirked.

"Of course not. It's Argentina."

A/N

There's chapter 1, hope you enjoyed it blah blah blah...


	3. Chapter Two--- Pig Farmer and the Tailor

**Here is chapter two, hope anyone who reads this enjoys it. I do not own X-Men, only Ebony and any other OC's. I would like to thank NightWindAlchemist, Castiel Angel Heart, shiki ryuusaki and seetherfan77 for favourite/following this story, it made my day! Again, thanks for the review Castiel Angel Heart!**

Chapter Two

_I stared into the beasts eyes. They were bright, a blazing red. It was the epitome of anger. They were all to familiar. But where? Where had I seen such eyes before? I couldn't think. My insides were churning until I felt like I was going to throw up. My head felt dizzy, like I was going to faint. I kept myself awake long enough to see the beasts eyes change. Like ink being poured into water, the red turned to were a comforting, warm colour and instead of feeling anger I felt serenity. The beast then spoke. It's accent was very British, almost alluringly so._

_"Wake up..."_

I jolted awake with a sharp gasp. I frantically looked around to see I was sitting next to Erik, who was admittedly looking at me a little worriedly. We were on the plane to Argentina. I loved flying, although Erik seems to have a disliking of it. No, let me rephrase that. He hated planes. It was an irrational hate, but one he took very seriously. He refused to sit by the window because 'the thought of being so high in the air on an unstable piece of metal that he could easily destroy' was sickening in some strange way.

-On Land-Argentina-

Argentina was beautiful to say the least. I had morphed my hair into an auburn colour and changed clothing. I was wearing white shorts that stopped mid-thigh and a sleeveless aquamarine shirt. I had a pair of Ray-Bands in case my eyes flashed. The seems to be doing that a lot more now... my powers happen by themselves sometimes. It had never happened before, but I found my emotions getting the better of myself. It never happened before...

Anyway, back to the matter at hand.

Erik and I walked briskly over the grassy plains, Villa Gesell coming quickly into view. It was next to a huge, majestic lake that glittered under the suns bright rays. Around the warm looking Villa were large fern trees. It was truly beautiful. I wouldn't mind living here, but I am definitely not good with the heat. I've always felt more at home it colder, dreary places like England. I've never been to England to be honest.

We entered the place I believed was the Caspartina, or something like that. The only people in there was the barman and two men drinking beer at a table. Of course, as soon as they set eyes on me, they were basically undressing me with their eyes. Disgusted, I sauntered past. I heard one of the men spill his beer and curse as it hit his trousers. My eyes flashed and I grimaced. I didn't mean to do that, no matter how much I wanted to tear them new ones. That's just what I mean about my powers happening by themselves.

I sat beside Erik. He was staring at a picture of the owners. I tensed. Schmidt was standing in-between two other men. Those men were right behind me, the ones that had been ogling me. I wanted so badly to see what Erik was thinking, but I knew he hated it when I did that. Now wasn't he time to piss him off. Not here.

"One beer and one tequila." I raised an eyebrow at the order Erik had asked for. When the order came, Erik looked mildly surprised.

"German beer?" He said.

"Of course." The barman replied before wiping the mahogany bar top. I took a swig of my tequila.

"It is Bitburger." A man spoke behind us, "You like it?"

"The best." Erik replied, "What brings you to Argentina?" Of course, they were speaking in German.

"Oh, the climate. I'm a pig farmer." A deep growl resonated from my throat as he laughed to his friend. Luckily, it was low enough not to be heard.

"Tailor." The other man, smoking a cigarette said, "Since I was a boy. My father made the best suits in Düsseldorf." Erik stood and began to walk over to the mens table, beer in hand.

"Erik..." I warned, but he ignored me. Standing up, I stood beside him albeit begrudgingly.

"My parents were from Düsseldorf." Erik said happily, but I knew it was a ruse.

"What was their names?" The pig farmer asked. I smirked, as he still had a wet patch over his trousers, but had already gotten himself another beer.

"They didn't have a name." Erik was smiling, but his eyes screamed hatred. The two men exchanged looks. "I was taken from them, by the pig farmer..." He clicked glasses with the farmer, "And tailor." He clicked glasses with the tailor.

I watched and placed my hand on Erik's shoulder as all three men took large gulps of their beer, eyes flicking towards each other until they lowered their pints. I wasn't expecting Erik to show the mark the Nazi's had left on his forearm so freely. It must have taken a lot of willpower for him to do so. I smelt utter fear and apprehension as the farmers whole body tensed. It was times like these where my primal instincts kicked in.

The farmer suddenly pulled out a silver knife and lifted it to plunge it into Erik's shoulder. Erik, however, was equally as fast and grabbed the farmers wrist. I used my telekinesis to slam the mans hand onto the table top. He let go of the knife and I heard his wrist crack under the force. He cried out and Erik held the knife strongly.

"Blood and Honour?" He asked, reading the inscription on the blade, "Which one would you like to lose first?"

"We were under orders!" The farmer cried. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the tailor stand up.

I moved his chair and it slammed into the backs of his legs, causing him to fall unceremoniously onto his backside. He looked up at me across the room. I shook my head, smirking. He stood again, but was immediately shot down, a bullet wound in his head. I looked to see it was the barman that had shot him, but his hands were shaking and his face was covered in sweat. Erik... I watched as Erik threw the knife into the barman's stomach and I winced as he called back the knife into his outstretched hand and stabbed the farmers hand onto the table. Why did he always have to do this? Turn it into bloodshed; no matter whether the victims deserved it or not. There is evil in him, but I cannot hate him. He is my brother.

"Who... What are you?" the farmer feebly asked through his pain. Erik ran a hand through his hair and I threw the rest of my tequila into my mouth.

"Let's just say I'm Frankenstein's monster..." He said in English this time, voice laced with anger as he walked over to the picture on the wall, "And we're looking for my creator."

With that, the dead barman's gun lifted into his hand. A loud bang caused my eyes to flash in shock as the farmer face planted the table, blood beginning to seep out onto the wood. The hundreds of wine and whisky bottles smashed and almost blew up. The liquid sprayed all over the bar and I jumped away slightly in shock. Had I just done that? How could I have lost control over a gun shot? Maybe it wasn't the gunshot, but what else could it have been? I felt Erik's eyes on me.

"Was that you?" He asked.

"I... I don't know..." I admitted.

"Has this happened before?" He asked, ignoring my uncertainty and took my answer as I simple yes.

I was silent.

"Ebony... Has this happened before?" He had a more forceful tone to his voice and I looked into his steely blue-green eyes. He was completely serious.

"Yes..." I breathed. He sighed and grabbed my shoulders gently, looking into my eyes.

"What's wrong? Why have you been losing control like this?"

"I can honestly say I don't know."


	4. Chapter Three--- Ask You A Few Questions

Chapter Three

"Any leads?" I asked.

"None, yet..." Erik replied.

The two of us were still residing in an apartment on the outskirts of Argentina. He was laying on the bed, typing away at his goddamned laptop. He had of course stolen it and had no plans of using it once we move on from Argentina. Oh, wait- I stole it. Before he found me, I made my trade pick-pocketing. Yes, I know a laptop is a very large thing to pick-pocket from someone but the buffoon was completely oblivious and more focused on my breasts to notice me taking his bag.

"On second thought..." I looked at Erik, his eyebrows were raised. He turned the laptop to me and I smirked. The files were so blatantly obvious... We were going to Miami.

I re-read the page... one of us would have to go after Schmidt and the other after his associate, Dr Silver. I looked to him. **I'll get Silver?** I asked via telepathy. He merely smirked and nodded. This Dr Silver must be important if Schmidt trusted him. From the files Silver wasn't even a mutant, just a human that had no idea what he was into striking a deal with Schmidt. I almost felt sorry for the man. Almost.

"Are you ready?" Erik said, closing the laptop. I shredded.

"Don't have anything worth packing except clothes..."

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course."

-Miami-

I waited in the dark. I sat in Silver's recliner. He had a very large, pent house apartment. Very classy. However, it's security was easy to get past. The cameras were easily disposed of. All I did was freeze water over the lenses so they couldn't see, and the security guards... that is a story for another time. Right then, I heard the door open. I crossed my legs as the lights switched on and Silver came into view. Of course, he didn't notice me straight away so it gave me a chance to observe him.

He had slicked back, greying hair that matched his aging face. Frown lines etched his face and elderly physique. Sadly, I noted he had a small but noticeable limp in his right leg. Well, it was sad for him. To me it was just an advantage. He wore round, wire glasses and had elderly hazel eyes. They were the eyes of an ignorant, irrational man. Finally, once he had thrown his briefcase onto his bed, turned and looked at me dead in the eyes. At first, he just stood there in shock. I smelt it. Somehow, it felt like he knew who I was. It was strange, but I kept a stoic expression.

"Who are you?" He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"My name is none of your concern." I stated.

"Why are you here?" He asked, still standing stiff.

"I need to ask you a few questions. About Klaus Schmidt." He seemed confused for a moment.

"You mean Shaw?" I cocked my head.

"Is that what he goes by now? Shaw?" I narrowed my eyes and entered his mind. He wasn't lying. Schmidt's name was now Sebastian Shaw. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" Silver stated.

"Please, Dr, sit." I motioned to his sofa. Reluctantly, he lowered himself down.

"A little birdie has told me you know about 'Shaw's' plans..."

"What birdie?"

"The laptop I nabbed from one of your 'employees'" I said. He seemed shocked.

"Steve?" I smirked.

"Yes, he seemed a little preoccupied with staring at my... assets, to notice."

"If you think I am going to tell you anything-"

"Oh, I didn't expect you to." I stood up and sauntered over to the older man. He seemed flustered. I stood in front of him and leaned over, giving him a clear view.

"That doesn't mean I can't try." I reached into his mind and squeezed. He cried out silently as I constricted his mind, crushing it. I wasn't physically harming him; this was just better.

"Please, stop!" He cried, writhing slightly as he clutched his head. To him, it felt like an amplified migraine across his mind. But much worse.

"Tell me about your association with Shaw." I demanded.

"Never, just stop!" I pushed harder.

"Tell me!"

"LOUIS GRISHAM!" I pulled away immediately. I stumbled backwards, shocked.

"What...?" He was gasping for air, "What did you say?"

"Shaw wants a man called Louis Grisham... he says the man has power... he-he didn't tell me a-anything else I swear... just that I needed to find him." Silver explained.

"Louis Grisham is dead." I hissed, glaring at the man.

"No... I only contacted him a few weeks ago..." My heart beat jumped a mile a minute.

Anger rose up in my throat like bile. He was lying! He had to be! My fathers been dead for years... Even my telepathy could t avert me from my raging emotions. Before I could stop it, all the water and liquid in the mans body began to freeze. I was blinded my what felt like fire behind my eyes and my veins pulsed with a severe hatred. I wasn't doing it intentionally. I tried to hold it back, with all my strength but I just let go. I couldn't take it. I just couldn't hold back the emotions, the power.

I watched as he turned white as a sheet, his eyes glazing over and turned an icy blue. My breathing hitched as he fell to the ground, stiff as a rock and frozen in a layer of frost. I had just frozen a man solid, unintentionally. It was then that I realised how bad this was getting. It was killing people. I was losing control over my emotions and I turn, my abilities were suffering and growing unpredictable. How could this happen? How have I lost control so suddenly?

I swallowed my fears and pushed my anxiety to the back of my mind. Silver would be no help to me now. I searched his drawers and found something peculiar...

_**Dead Silver,**_

_**You may think what Shaw's doing is the only way forward. You, a human, following the orders of a mutant? Is it that you're going to stab him in the back the first chance you get? I can assure you it will be your undoing. He's going to kill you. As soon as you lead him to me, you will die just like all the other humans he aspires to destroy. Has he not shared with you his plans? It shows just how much he trusts you now doesn't it...**_

_**Sadly, you will not be able to fulfil, his expectations as you will not locate me after this message. But I will warn you, be careful. Shaw is a dangerous man. Are you sure you are right to be on his side? If he shares his plans with you, what then? After he tells you what he plans to do with me, will you still be so willing to follow him? **_

_**He needs me; without me he has no source of power. That is why I run. I do not desire to see World War III in my lifetime, or my daughters. Has he told you about my daughter? Ebony... how I long to protect her. He's told you to look for her too. I can tell from your letters. This is the one time I will beg, Dr Silver. Leave my daughter be. She has not done anything to deserve this. Let your humanity shine through for a change. **_

_**Be the better man.**_

_**Yours Sincerely, **_

_**Louis Hamish Grisham**_

I crammed the letter into my pocket, hands shaking. That letter was sent only two weeks ago... my father was alive and he knew what Shaw was doing. Somehow, he's involved. I felt tears building up in my eyes. I remember watching him die though. How could my memory be at a fault? I saw it happen! I was there! Unless... someone manipulated those memories... some of my species were known to have the power to wipe people memories and recreate new, completely new ones.

My father and I were the last of our kind. There was no possible way someone could have manipulated my memories. But it was my only explanation. Maybe it was my father... but he died when I was little... surely he wouldn't do that to me. I was too confused and hurt to care. I rushed out of the apartment, out of the building and walked into a dark alley. I leant back against the brick wall and breathed in. I stared up at the stars. Everything was too much.

**Erik I need you to come get me.**

I felt nothing. I tied again. Still nothing. I closed my eyes and reached out to him. He was only at the harbour, with was close to the apartment blocks I was at so I should be able to reach him. Suddenly, I felt someone else invading my mind. I gasped and harshly pushed them away like they held a contagious disease. There was a telepath with Erik. I tried to reach Erik again and this time, I could feel him there.

**Erik, where are you!? Who are you with!?**

He couldn't answer, but I sensed his annoyance. Rolling my eyes, I simply slid down the wall and brought my knees to my chest. I could feel him quickly getting closer, so I knew he was coming to get me. I frowned and brought out the crumpled piece of paper. I re-read it so many times that I lost count. It just didn't make sense. So many vital pieces were missing and I could only assume. I heard a car engine. Erik was in it. Where did he get a car? I stood up as the sleek black car came into view. I walked over and the back door opened. A smirking Erik stuck his head out and I flowered at him. He only smirked wider.

"Care for a ride?" He mocked. I rolled my eyes and gestured for him to scoot over.

Once in, I shut the door and noticed another three people in the car. All were staring at me. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Erik.

"The hell?"

"Ebony, I would like to introduce you to our new friends." He said, a kind of sarcastic hint to his voice. The car started to drive again.

"My name is Mr Poole..." A man all in black said, he was rather tubby but I wouldn't hold it against him. I merely nodded in acknowledgement. He was sitting on the other side of Erik, who was in the middle of us three.

"Moira MacTaggert, of the CIA." A woman with auburn hair said stiffly. I gave a small smirk, but nodded none the less. She was driving.

"And my name is Charles Xavier, nice to meet you." I stared at the man that spoke. He had the brightest, warmest eyes you could ever see. They were a striking blue and he had dark brown hair.

"The name's Ebony Grisham." I stated. I felt someone try to force themselves into my head. I pushed them out like I had done before, and glared at Mr Xavier.

"Don't try to read my mind Mr Xavier." He looked back at me from beside Miss MacTaggert with a sheepish smile. It was rather cute. I looked back at Erik.

"Okay, so why are we 'friends' with these people?" I asked firmly. He chuckled.

"They say they can help us. Help us get to Shaw." I nodded slowly.

"Dr Silver won't be much use to us anymore..." I said.

"Why is that?" Erik asked.

"Because he's dead." The car delved into a tense silence and I sighed.

"How?" Erik faltered, "Did it happen again?"

"Yes..." I looked down ashamed.

"Did what happen again?" I looked up at Mr Xavier and I shook my head.

"A story for another time perhaps." The car was silent nice more.

A/N

Okay, another chapter done. Just to clear things up, the whole Dr Silver thing happened while Erik was at Shaw's boat. Tada!


	5. Chapter 4--- Fascinating

**Yo, peoples! Enjoy chapter four of Grade 5! Took a while I know but... sorry?**

Chapter Four

It was not long before we had reached our destination, which according to Xavier is a covert CIA Research Base. The car stopped and I stepped out into the sunlight. It was definitely a very large place, clean too. Also the structure was pretty modern and a pale sandy colour. Both Erik and I were kind of frozen just looking at the place. When I looked at Xavier and MacTaggert, they seemed just as in awe as we were. MacTaggert was of the CIA right? She must have been here before... maybe she's the newbie.

"Charles!" I glanced at a sprinting blond. She had leapt out of another car and was running straight for Xavier. They hugged and I felt obliged to look away. Girlfriend? I felt a strange feeling in my stomach as I though this. Hold on, I mean yes he's handsome but could what I be feeling... I brushed it off.

"Raven! You made it." Xavier turned to us and smiled, "This is my sister, Raven." I inwardly cursed. I should stop making random assumptions.

"I'm Erik Lensherr... and this is my sister Ebony." I looked at Erik. He said 'my' harshly and I could tell he was glaring at Xavier. Weird. I looked back at the gorgeous blond girl and smiled slightly. Poole interrupted any further introductions by clapping his hands together.

"Right, welcome to my facility." He started to walk towards the large front doors, "My mission has been to investigate the application of paranormal powers in military defence."

"Or offense." Erik and I simultaneously said. We smirked at each other. Wasn't paying attention to whether anyone else was giving us weird looks.

"This guy Shaw, Schmidt, whatever you want to call him, he's working with the Russians." Poole informed us.

"Shocker." I said sarcastically. I liked sarcasm; some say it's the lowest form of wit, I say piss off.

"We might need your help to stop him..." I rolled my eyes at Poole. He was being ever so slightly corny. Note the sarcasm.

"Marvellous. So we're to be the CIA's new mutant division, yes?" Xavier asked, a hint of mirth detected in that British accent of his.

"I like the sound of that." I admitted, smiling.

We entered the building and as expected, it was very modern. Metal and the colour white seemed to be a big favourite as well as immaculate, concrete floors. I didn't care much for the look. Modern really wasn't my thing, you know? Preferred the old stuff. Still, I kept my mouth shut as we walked the corridors. Xavier kept glancing at me. He was trying to read my mind. I could feel the push of his attempts into my head.

"Quit doing that Xavier." I said. He looked away and I felt the pressure release, but my annoyance didn't waver. In fact, it only amplified. Why? I haven't the foggiest. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man whom I didn't know, collapse. I could feel my telepathy crumble and give way momentarily as others rushed to his aid.

I did that. For some reason, my telepathy had caused that man to faint. My emotions were doing this and I could feel it before it happens. I breathed in and looked forward, rebuilding the wall within my mind slowly but surely. I won't let it happen again. Xavier was watching me, though and I could still feel his mind against my own. I glared at him, but he ignored it.

――――

Eventually, after a silent walk, we reached a large open room. In the centre was a large model of a grey plane hanging from the ceiling. It was truly magnificent. The others thought so too, by the looks of amazement in their eyes. Xavier and Erik looked more impressed than anything. I admit, whoever designed this was incredibly creative. An architect? Mechanic? Well, at least I tried.

"It's a supersonic." A voice said. I looked and saw a young man in a white lab coat, "Most advanced plane ever built." He came to stand in front of us. "You should see it in real life. It's incredible."

"I can imagine..." I murmured under my breath. Erik nudged me and I elbowed him. Poole looked at us funny before turning to the young man.

"Hank, these are the special new recruits I was telling you about." Poole gestured to us promptly, "This is Hank McCoy, one of our most talented researchers." I smiled politely to the boy, but I was never one to smile 'politely' so it was stiff.

"How wonderful, another mutant already here!" I went to grab Xavier as he walked over to Hank but I was too late and bit my lip in apprehension, "Why didn't you say?" Poole looked lost.

"Say what?"

"He didn't know, dumbass." I said to myself, but they all heard me. Xavier's eyes widened and a look of guilt dashed across his face. He turned to Hank, who looked pale and flustered.

"I'm so terribly sorry..." Xavier said, but Poole was already stepping towards the pair.

"Hank?"

"You didn't ask, so I didn't tell." I felt sorry for the boy. Not so much for Xavier.

"So your mutation is what? You're super smart?" I began to ponder Ravens intelligence. Eh, she's only young...

"I'll say. Hank here graduated Harvard at the age of-"

"15." I cut in, smirking at Xavier, who didn't look particularly happy, "I'm a telepath too, Xavier."

"I wish that's all it was..." Hank was clearly talking to Raven. I knew that lovesick look in his eyes.

"C'mon! Show off a little. We're all friends here... well, now we are." I gave the boy the warmest look I could muster and it worked.

He worked off his shoes and then his socks, placing his feet on the cold floor. The only way I could describe them was that the toes were far more similar to fingers. Xavier chuckled and so did I at the startled, but fascinated expressions worn by everyone else... with the exception of MacTaggert, who quite frankly looked indifferent.

"I'm sorry..." Hank muttered as he moved underneath the wing of the model plane, the rest of us moving out of his way. He stood still for a moment, then he did a sudden flip and BANG his feet clutched the edge of the wing and he hung there easily. We all laughed and clapped.

"You're amazing." Raven said as she walked up to him, watching his upside-down form.

"Really?" He asked, sceptical. She only grinned and nodded.

He dropped to the ground again and was grinning like a fool, face still red. He continued to talk to Raven, while Erik looked around the room and MacTaggert conversed with Poole. I looked at Xavier and he was watching me, a strange expression on his face. I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head to the side.

"Your turn." He said.

"What?"

"Show me what you can do."

"Maybe another time."

"Maybe not."

"Maybe yes."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to do it now."

"I want you to do it now."

"Shut up."

"Just do it."

"Fine, but somewhere private."

"Okay."

"And Erik has to be there."

"Okay- wait, why?"

"He's my brother."

"Fair enough."

With that, our little banter ended as he lead Erik and I into a little square conference room of sorts. I really didn't want to do this. It's never easy admitting your mutations. The fear of being ridiculed and picked on because of what you are stays heavy with you even after so many years. As Xavier shut the door, he gave me a comforting look and his eyes were soft as we sat down opposite each other.

"Let's get started shall we?"

Charles POV

I watched Ebony carefully as I lead her towards one of the conference rooms. It was easy to find an empty one, Mr Poole's mind was very open.

I opened the door and let Ebony and Erik go through first. She smiled slightly, and I was tempted to smile back if it weren't for Erik's glare. I sighed quietly and shut the door.

I was suddenly very eager to know her power. Other than telepathy, she must have something else. She's just too…complicated to only have one. I'm intrigued by her. She wanted to show me in private while only her brother was allowed too. Something must be up.

"Right, when you're ready." I said and sat down opposite where she had sat beforehand. Erik stood stoically in front of the door.

I watched her every move. To say I was shocked when those green eyes turned into a deep chocolate brown colour and her hair turned jet black. So she was like Raven?

**Not quite. I can only change my hair and eye colour. This is my real hair and my real eyes. **She spoke into my mind and I nodded slowly. This certainly was intriguing.

"Do you have any water?" She asked. Confused I shook my head. Why did she need water? I tried reading her mind, but she quickly pushed me away.

"I'll go get some." Erik said before leaving the room. I looked at Ebony again. She smirked and I gulped.

"While we're waiting, Xavier, how about we talk." She said. I inwardly groaned, it wasn't nice to be called Xavier instead of Charles.

"Please, call me Charles." I said. She almost smiled. Almost.

"Fine… Charles." My name sounded nice with her voice.

**Erik, I need a knife too. **She thought, so I could hear it too. I quirked an eyebrow at the annoyed groan on the other side of the door. He obviously just came back with the water. I could feel his irritation as he walked away.

"You did that on purpose." I stated. She smirked.

"Maybe."

"You evil woman." I joked and she laughed. It was a nice sound, her laughter, and certainly something I'd like to hear more of.

"Yes, I guess I am…" She said and we lapsed into a silence.

I don't know how long we sat there, simply reading each other's expressions. Erik finally came back.

"Here's your stupid water and the stupid knife." He murmured, handing her a long steel knife and a glass of water roughly. I raised an eyebrow at her smirk.

"Thank you, dear brother." She said, too sweetly. I watched silently as she set the glass down.

"What's the knife for?" She smirked at me.

"I guess I'll show you that first then." I nodded very slowly.

She brought the knife up and kept her hand flat on the table top. I realised what she was going to do too late and I jumped out of my chair as she pulled the knife down on her palm. Erik pushed me down into my seat again.

Her face scrunched up in pain and I felt a strange pang in my chest at the knife buried deep into her hand. Blood spilled over her smooth skin and I looked up at Erik angrily. How could he just let her do this?

She pulled the knife out sharply and laid it down next to the glass of water. Erik's hand left my shoulder and I immediately jumped up to gently hold her hand. I examined the wound, but it was already healing rapidly.

"I have rapid healing." She stated, voice slightly strained. I sighed and gave her a look.

"But you haven't mastered it enough for the pain to heal with the wound have you." I said. She offered a sheepish smile.

"No. The pain disappears within a few days though, not as long as it usually would take." She explained. I wasn't convinced.

"You could have done something a little less painful…or maybe just told me." I said, shaking my head.

"Where's the fun in that?" Her voice was joking and her eyes glittered with mischief and pain. She certainly was intriguing…

"Now, why did you ask him to bring water?"

I hadn't realised I still hand her hand enveloped in mine until she removed it slowly and reached for the glass. Blushing slightly, I sat back and felt Erik glaring at me.

Ebony hovered her hand over the glass and her eyes flashed gold. My jaw dropped when the water from the glass followed her hand in a spherical blob. I watched the ball of water move towards me and stop in front of me.

"Hold your hand out under it." She said. I complied, albeit hesitantly.

The water instantly froze and dropped into my hand. I chuckled breathlessly as I weighed the solid ball of ice in my hand. She just… I was truly speechless. She had so many amazing powers. There couldn't be anything else, right?

"I also have enhanced senses."

"Fascinating." I mumbled quietly. Ebony chuckled at my awe struck expression.

"I guess it is…" She said.

We sat grinning at each other in silence for a while before Erik cleared his throat. I gave him a strange look and he glared at me. He seemed to have a disliking for me…

"I suggest we find where we'll sleep." He stated. I nodded in agreement and Ebony hummed.

"I think we should find Mr Poole." She said and the three of us left the room.

While we walked, Ebony kept wincing like she was in pain. I touched her shoulder and she looked at me.

"Are you alright?" She smiled half-heartedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I raised an eyebrow, "It's just a headache…"

"Something tells me you know it's not just a headache." I turned and walked over to Mr Poole, leaving a confused Ebony behind me.

**Ebony POV**

What? Oh, he's a telepath too… My head truly is hurting, but it was because I needed to shift. My body doesn't take too kindly to staying in human form for as long as it has. I had to wait a little longer though…

"Let me show you where you'll be sleeping." Mr Poole said and we followed silently as he brought us too our rooms.

Mine was very spacious, but everything reminded me too much of a hotel room. It had a theme of white, I noticed and I groaned internally. I thanked Mr Poole and once he was gone, I fell onto my bed.

Something wasn't right. The air seemed to shift and I sat up. A knock sounded at my door. Opening it, Erik gave me a strange look and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"We're leaving."

**Thanks to everyone who commented, followed, favourited, because it helps me get around to writing stories for all you lovlies :)**


End file.
